Aftermath
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After the events of "The Firestar Arc", Firestar and Ice Man may have been turned good, but it turns out the city hasn’t trusted them yet so the two try to get the city to accept them again. Meanwhile, ever since Firestar, refused to return as well as Ice Man, Murder Man has became too upset to perform any crimes. _________________________ At a large stadium, Izuru and Endless are seen at the podium. Izuru: So, Endless! Looks like another round of Tournament Arc is happening! Endless: Sure is! Goodman is seen in the arena with Brooklyn Guy. Goodman: I’m going to bite off your nutsack and put it in my ball jar! Brooklyn Guy: Wait. How come you’re acting like your current SML self if Badman is around in the SFU? Goodman: Well, I have to act like him in order for the stories to be more faithful to SML. Also, I only get paid to act like my current personality. Brooklyn Guy: Ok! I got it! Endless: Anyways, fight! Brooklyn Guy and Goodman battle each other. Both Angela and Ice Man are in the bleachers. Angela: I’m hoping Brooklyn Guy wins! Ice Man: Yeah. At least, he doesn’t bite off balls! Goodman: Get over here! Goodman lunges at Brooklyn Guy, but misses and crashes into Boko. Boko: OW! MY SPLEEN! Ice Man: That’s gotta hurt! Brooklyn Guy grabs Goodman and throws him into the audience, causing him to hit Fatass. Fatass: MY HOT DOG! Fatass beats up Goodman before throwing him. Goodman ends up hitting Angela, causing her to turn into Firestar. Goodman: Wait. IS THAT FIRESTAR?!?! The entire audience gasps and stare at Firestar and Ice Man. Ice Man: Hey, Everyone? Firestar: How are you doing? The entire audience begin booing and throws trash and soda cans at Ice Man and Firestar. Ice Man: OW! Firestar: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?! Brooklyn Guy: YOU TWO NEARLY DESTROYED OUR CITY! Endless: YEAH! DO YOU THINK WE WOULD EVER FORGET THAT?!? Ice Man: Quick! Let’s get out of here! Firestar: Yeah! Firestar and Ice Man quickly run out of the stadium. Meanwhile. At Murder Man’s base, Murder Man X is seen eating Lucjy Frosted Cocoa Trix. Murder Man X: Ok! These are indeed Diabetic Coma Size! Spider Man is seen watching The Spectacular Spider Man. Spider Man: This is way better than Silver Surfer! Speaking of which, have any of you seen Murder Man? Ink Brute: I don’t know. We haven’t heard from him all day. Mega Maid: He might be in his office. I’ll go check. Mega Maid enters Murder Man’s office. Mega Maid: Hey, Murder Man! What are you doing- OH MY GOD! Murder Man is seen gorging on several bags of chips and empty beer cans are everywhere. Mega Maid: MURDER MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Murder Man: I-I need more to handle it! Murder Man eats out of another bag of chips, but Mega Maid uses her arm cannon to vaporize it. Murder Man: HEY! I WAS EATING THAT! Mega Maid: I’m sorry about that, but you can’t spend too much time doing that! Murder Man: Why?!? It’s been a while ever since Firestar and Ice Man left! Jimmy the Crow flies in. Jimmy: Hey, Everyone! Murder Man: You. YOU! YOU CAUSED FIRESTAR AND ICE MAN TO LEAVE! YOU CAUSED ME TO FIRE THEM! Jimmy: So? Murder Man: I WILL KILL YOU! Murder Man aims his arm cannon at Jimmy, but he bends over and poops on Murder Man’s face. Murder Man: AGH! I CAN’T SEE! Jimmy: See ya! Jimmy flies off. Mega Maid: Murder Man! You’re going to have to accept their decision! Murder Man: I CAN’T! NO ONE HAS EVER LEFT MY TEAM UNTIL THEN! Murder Man leaves his office as Mega Maid follows. Spider Man: Hey, Murder Man- Murder Man grabs Spider Man and throws him into a wall. Spider Man: OW! Murder Man: IF ONLY I BELIEVED FIRESTAR AND ICE MAN, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE! Murder Man aims his arm cannon towards his mouth, but Mega Maid wrestles it from him. Mega Maid: DON’T DO IT, MURDER MAN! Murder Man: I CAN’T LIVE ANYMORE! Mega Maid: IT’S NOT WORTH IT! Meanwhile. Firestar and Ice Man are seen roaming the streets. Ice Man: We may have turned good, but it looks like the city still hates us! Firestar: I know! Ice Man and Firestar head past Durr Burger and look through the window to see the SML characters talking. Ice Man: Hey, guys! Firestar: Remember us? All of the SML characters turn to the window with angered faces. Firestar: Come on! It’s us! Ice Man: Remember? The SML Characters turn away from the window and continue talking. Ice Man: No. Firestar: It can’t be! Bread Monster appears. Bread Monster: Hey! Are you Ice Man? Ice Man: Yes! Bread Monster throws soda in Ice Man’s face. Bread Monster: THAT’S FOR NEARLY DESTROYING OUR CITY, YOU D****! Bread Monster leaves. Firestar: Hopefully, the city will learn to accept we’re good now. Meanwhile. Murder Man is in his office, attaching a noose to his neck and standing on his desk. Murder Man: Well, time to leave this world. Murder Man jumps off the desk, but doesn’t suffocate because he is a robot. Murder Man: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Brooklyn Guy enters with pizza. Brooklyn Guy: Hi! Did you order a pizza? Murder Man: Yes. Just leave it on the counter. No tip. Brooklyn Guy puts the pizza on the desk. Brooklyn Guy: Well, screw you, you cheap bastard! Meanwhile. Sunny and the others are inside Sportster’s. Parappa: I recently heard about SML In-FUNNY-ty war! I can’t wait to see it! Matt: So am I! However, I’m mostly excited for SML Wiki: The Movie! Sunny: I’m excited for The Iron Flower! Firestar and Ice Man enter. Firestar: Hey, guys! Parappa: Hi, Angela! Sunny: How are you doing? Firestar: Not good actually. Meggy: Why? Firestar: Just because we turned good doesn’t mean the city instantly forgives us! Ice Man: Yeah! They keep throwing trash at us and telling us to go die in a hole! Bartender: Alright. Throw him in. Ice Man: No, please! It was just a figure of speech! Dave Miller: Kind of reminds me of back when I murdered children at pizzerias. I’ve recently grown out of it, though. Sunny: What? Dave Miller: Nothing! Clementine and Tari enter. Clementine: Hi! Sunny: Hi, Clementine! Tari: We just got back from the shooting contest! Parappa: Cool! Firestar: Hi, Tari! Tari: Oh. Um, hi Firestar. Firestar: Yeah. Still haven’t gotten over that war, have we? Tari: Well, it was back in January. Firestar: Hopefully, we’ll get over it. Tari: So do I. PJ Berri: Also, Ice Man. How did you get your ice powers? Ice Man: I’m hoping to explain it once there’s nothing going on. Right now, the entire city hates us for everything we did back when we were evil. Sunny: Well, back when I arrived to Earth, I had to constantly avoid exposing myself to the citizens since they were not used to such things as talking flowers. Eventually, I was accepted when I helped destroy the Death Creeper! Ice Man: So, your saying the only way for the city to accept us is by stopping crime? Parappa: Pretty much! Firestar: Well, we’ll try. But we spend so much time CAUSING crime that it might end up being out of place for us. Meggy: I’m sure you’ll get used to it! Ice Man: Thanks! We’ll go try! Parappa: Ok! See you later! Ice Man and Firestar leave. Meanwhile. Murder Man is seen standing on top of a giant building. Murder Man: I hope this the way it ends. Murder Man jumps off the building. He shatters into pieces at the bottom, but is still alive. Murder Man: OH, COME ON! RH 2.0 DIED IN AN EXPLOSION, BUT WHY NOT ME?!?! Meanwhile. Firestar and Ice Man are seen roaming though the city. Ice Man: So we just have to stop some crimes and the city will start to like us! Firestar: Yeah! I really want to leave my life as a villain behind! Ice Man: So do I! Suddenly, they hear a scream from an alleyway. Ice Man: That must be one! Firestar and Ice Man enter the alleyway and see Principal Garfelf being attacked by Johnny Old Boy wearing a burglar mask. Johnny Old Boy: Give me yo money or else I’ll stick my ruler up your a**! Principal Garfelf: Ok! Don’t shoot me! Ice Man: You’re not robbing him! Firestar: Yeah! Johnny Old Boy: You two have made a big mistake! Johnny Old Boy aims his gun at the two, but Firestar shoots fire at him and Ice Man freezes him. Ice Man: Ok! We stopped him! Principal Garfelf: Dudes! What the f***?!? He wasn’t going to rob me! We were just filming a movie! The other Garfelf characters appear. Garfoogle: That was much worse than cutting my jump rope! Johnny Old Boy: Come, Everyone! We’re filming somewhere else! Everyone leaves and Principal Garfelf kicks Firestar. Principal Garfelf: Dip****! Ice Man: Well, that didn’t go well. Meanwhile. Murder Man is at his desk, drinking dozens of beer. Mega Maid enters. Mega Maid: MURDER MAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!?! Murder Man: I can’t live with this misery! Murder Man drinks another beer, before Mega Maid pulls it way. Murder Man: Hey! That’s mine! Mega Maid: Murder Man! You need to stop trying to end your life! Murder Man: But I cant! I’m nothing without Firestar and Ice Man! Mega Maid: They only decided to turn good because they decided that being evil wasn’t worth it to them. That could happen to us one day! Murder Man: Really? Mega Maid: Yes. So you’re gonna have to accept what happened to Firestar and Ice Man and move on. Murder Man: You’re probably right. We can still do crimes without them! Mega Maid: Ok! Murder Man: We’ll perform a heist at the museum! Meanwhile. Ice Man and Firestar are seen roaming through the city. Ice Man: We’re not having any luck right now! Firestar: I know! Suddenly, the two spot a bank robbery and they have a flashback of when they used to rob a bank. Firestar: Um. Let’s leave this area. Ice Man: Ok! Firestar and Ice Man leave, only to come across a mugging and another flashback occurs, showing Ice Man mugging someone. Ice Man: THE F***?!? Firestar and Ice Man notice Mickey, Donald and Goofy on unicycles riding off as they juggle diamonds in the air. Firestar: WE KEEP GETTING REMINDED OF CRIMES! Ice Man: THIS IS TOO MUCH! Firestar and Ice Man run off, only to spot another robbery. Firestar: S***! Everywhere they look, there’s a crime happening. Eventually, the two fly off, but spot a plane hijacking occurring. Terrorist: Everyone! Hands up! We’re crashing this plane into the pacific! Ice Man: No, you’re not! Ice Man bursts in through the window and freezes one of the terrorists. Terrorist 2: Kill him! The terrorists shoot at Ice Man, but Firestar enters and shoots fireballs at them. Terrorist 3: IT BURNS! After stopping all the terrorists, Ice Man lands the plane on the ground and the passengers exit. Firestar: I think that was one crime we stopped! Ice Man: Yeah! Later. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? A plane hijacking has been stopped by none other than Firestar and Ice Man! Here’s an interview with Bread Monster. Bread Monster: I’m quite surprised those two managed to stop the hijacking! I’m kind of starting to trust them again. Goodman: More information will be later! Parappa: Nice, Guys! You managed to stop a crime! Ice Man: True! Now, the city is starting to trust us! Meggy: Nice! Firestar: Well, it’s so far good of a start! Meanwhile. In space, Darth Vader is being chased by Palpatine. Palpatine: WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU FOR SELLING OUT OUR BASE! Darth Vader: NOOO!!! The screen irises out on Darth Vader and Palpatine as the episode ends. Trivia * It is a follow up after the events of "The Firestar Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:From 2019 Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Clementine Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes Category:Aftermath Episodes